True Love
by HarryPotterGirl094
Summary: Patrick had a best friend, Emily that he secretly loved. She moved away even though she secretly loved him too. He turned into a bad guy and met Kat. But when Kat screws things up and Emily returns, Patrick falls in love with her again. Kat isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ Hello! I wrote this story a while back. This is my first TTIHAY fan fiction. This takes place after Patrick and Kat ride off into the sunset. There are a lot of Katrick fans that might hate me and this story. Me, personally I don't like Kat on the show. She was better in the movie. I think Kat should move to Cuba since she has a big obsession with it. I added a new character and the reason why Patrick is a little out of character is because I'm trying to show what he was like before his best friend moved away. He wasn't such a badass. I will try my best to have a Bianca storyline. Thank you for reading this!! Enjoy!_

10 Things I Hate About You Chapter 1

Kat held on tight to Patrick and listened to the wind blowing in her face. The adrenaline was rushing through her system. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. Though, she did have a feeling that they were going to the beach. The motorcycle was brought to a halt on the end of the path. The sun was blazing hot and the ocean waves tempted her, told her to come for a swim. The sand was warm and with each step you sunk into its warmness. It felt so good. This definitely beat sitting in a classroom working on boring worksheets. Kat wasn't getting any younger. Why didn't she live adventures like this every day? Patrick was amused by her rolling in the sand and jumping in the water.

Patrick finally asked the question that was on his mind since they got to the beach. "Why did you do it?" The question steered her attention away from her drying herself off. "Do what?" Was he talking about coming to the beach with him? If he thinks that was her motive for leaving school that he is sadly mistaken. "Walk out of school and risk getting suspended. I thought you were obsessed with going to Brown." Brown meant the world to her but so did making a difference.

"I think it's more important to stand up for what I believe." "Yea", Patrick said as he pulled out his phone to look at all of his missed messages piling up on his phone. What a pain.

"What do you mean by yea?" she said in an annoyed tone. He looked at her and was getting ready for another one of Kat's blow outs. "I'm just agreeing with you, chill". She stood up and starting speaking angrily as her temper sparked, "No I will not chill. All you have to say is yea? Great! I'm talking about real issues and you can't even stop texting all of your girlfriends. Why did you bring me here anyway? You obviously don't care about making a difference or anything important. What did you want to do have fun? Or hook up with me?" Patrick shoved his phone in his pocket. "Where the hell did that come from? I said one word and you go off on me and accuse me of trying to hook up with you." "So that must be a yes."

She turned away from him. The last thing she wanted to see was his face. He spoke as calmly as he could but anger was in his tone with a little accusation. "You always do this. Then whenever we are around each other we fight!" She turned around and raised her voice to just below a yell. "That's why it would never work out between us!" Patrick had enough and started stomping towards his motorcycle. All he wanted to do was get out of here as quickly as possible. Kat was right behind him. "What are you doing?" He got on his motorcycle. "I'm tired of you always changing your mind and starting fights. I'm dropping you off at your car." She snatched the helmet and put her on her head. She reluctantly held on to Patrick and they drove back to school. An hour or two ago this was them but they were happy. Now she just wanted to go home.

Patrick left the second she got off the motorcycle and returned his helmet. Kat got in her car and took a deep breath. She drove home silently not bothering to turn on the radio. She silently sneaked into her house not that it would do any good. Her dad would find out anyway. "Don't bother. Dad is at work. You're safe." Bianca was on the couch watching her.

She hopped off and ran over to Kat. "So, give me the details! Where did you go!? " "We went to the beach." Bianca looked at Kat curiously. "That's romantic." "It would have been more fun if he wasn't there. We got in another fight and he even had the nerve to say that I always change my mind." Bianca started laughing. "Ok, what are you laughing at?" "You're kidding me right. You do change your mind. One day you like him, and then you hate him. It's quite annoying sometimes. No wonder you scare guys away. "It's his fault" Kat said accusingly. "Is it?"

Patrick and Kat stopped speaking for a while. Neither of them phoned each other during their suspension. Kat was tempted to "accidentally" phone him, but she decided against it. It's no big deal. It's not like she is into him. Kat finally went back to school and of course she saw Patrick everywhere, or so it seemed. Kat went to lunch to talk to Mandella.

"I'm surprised. Patrick hasn't talked to me in a few days. I think it's a new record." "Yea, he isn't even looking over either. Maybe you scared him away." Ok I seriously doubt that. Kat couldn't have scared Patrick Verona away, could she? Mandella and Kat watched Patrick from across the lunch tables. "Look at him, trying to look cool and mysterious." Kat said this very bitterly and annoyed. Patrick threw something away and then started looking through his bag, doing so without paying attention to Kat. A girls voice rang loud and clear. It was soft as silk and sweet as nature. "Patrick!" Kat was expecting some blonde bimbo to go up to Patrick and start laughing stupidly. And then they would give each other their numbers. Blah Blah Blah. It was way too predictable. Wait a second. This isn't right..

Instead of a blonde bimbo, a beautiful brunette girl came running to Patrick. Her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing a white halter top and a sky blue cover up. Her jeans were plain and she was sporting some white flip flops. She didn't have a purse, but did have a messenger bag. A real smile spread across his face. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around. She started laughing softly. He put her down and they hugged for what seemed like ten minutes. "Who's that??!!"

Patrick sat down with the girl at his lunch table. "Emily! When did you get here?" "Last night! I couldn't wait to see you. I miss the old days." He smiled again. "What are you doing here anyways? Are you staying?" he said curiously. She tried to keep a straight face but a smile kept creeping up. "I was thinking of moving here. The rich life isn't my style. I rather be here hanging out with you then living a gossip girl life. Seriously you should see the people I go to school with. But dad wanted to move so badly. I had to go. My master plan is complicated. I can't afford an apartment. My dad refuses to pay for one."

Patrick came up with an idea! "What if you move into my house? My mom won't mind. She loves you like a daughter." "Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" Patrick shook his head. Emily stood up and hugged Patrick from across the table. Emily started getting up to leave. "Just try not to have girls coming in and out at midnight." They laughed together before they walked away from the table. Patrick looked over at Emily.

Emily proposed an idea. "How about I come over later and have dinner with you and your mom? I think it would be awkward if I moved in and she didn't have any clue about our plan." Patrick reluctantly agreed. He was only doing this for her because he never brings a girl home to meet his mom. "I'll be over at 6?" He walked her to her car. After they hugged goodbye, Patrick started walking back to school. He spotted Kat. She turned away and started walking away. Patrick was so annoyed. Why do so many girls stalk him?

At 6'o clock, Emily arrived at Patrick's house. She was wearing a dark red dress and was carrying some flowers. Patrick's mom was so happy to see Emily. Dinner was mostly Emily and Patrick's mom (Andrea) talking. Patrick finally blurted out the plan and at first Andrea wasn't into the idea, but then changed her mind. She was so happy to have another girl in the house. The rest of the night was spent watching old comedy movies.

It was time for Emily to drive home. Patrick didn't want her to go. He missed this. They walked outside the door. "Thanks for having me over. I can't wait to live here." For someone who is no stranger to relationships, he didn't know what to do. They looked at each other and inched closer. This was really happening. This is when there is an interruption like his mom walking to the door to say goodbye or to give her leftovers. But there were no interruptions.

Their lips touched very gently but it was sweet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist. The kiss felt right. She stepped back smiling. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." They laughed softly. "Me too", Patrick said softly. Emily waved and walked to her car. She looked back before she got in her car and drove away.

Andrea walked out with leftovers. Patrick looked over. "Thanks for waiting to come out." She smiled. "You're welcome."

Bianca was sitting on her bed with Joey. Walter was behind her door listening.

Bianca: Cameron was my friend. I feel so bad.

Walter: Bianca, you better be studying, not having sex. Babies can become really big!

Bianca was disgusted and at the same time embarrassed at what her dad was saying.

Joey: I could talk to him.

Bianca: I don't think he'd like that.

Joey: B, let me help.

Bianca: Ok.

Joey leans in for a kiss but is interrupted by Walter. "Diseases can be transmitted!"

Kat was lying on her bed. When Kat heard a noise and ran to her window. No one was there. "This is ridiculous. I'm going crazy. I will just talk to Patrick after he goes though his annual 7 am break up. This is no big deal.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would just like to start this off by saying thank you for all your support and reviews. Keep them coming! Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!

10 Things I Hate About You Chapter 2

A week passed since the dinner. Kat tried to talk to Patrick but he wasn't at school for a few days. She highly doubted that he was missing school because he was sick. Kat was right about him not being sick, but she didn't know the exact reason why he was gone. The truth was he was helping Emily move her stuff. New York was huge and they even walked around in Time Square for hours. Patrick's mom was not very happy about him missing school, but they had to do this soon. Emily's dad was planning on moving to Alaska to work on a project for his work. He has to go there for a few years, and she wouldn't last.

While in New York, Patrick and Emily explored the city but eventually had to leave. They spent the weekend moving Emily's stuff into the old guest room. By Sunday night, everything was in place and now she just had to get ready to go to school. She still had supplies left over from her own school. Tomorrow she was going to register into Padua. It shouldn't take long. It only has been a year since she has been there.

Kat was really starting to get anxious. She really must have made Patrick mad. He isn't picking up her phone calls and he isn't going to school. Right now, she felt like one of those shallow girls that keep stalking Patrick. She felt like she was becoming more like her sister each day.

On Monday morning, Joey was looking for Cameron. "Cameron!" Joey yelled from down the hall. Cameron tried to keep walking but was stopped by Joey. "What do you want Joey?" Cameron said in an annoyed tone.

"I think you should rethink you thought and make another decision."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron said confused.

"Be Bianca's friend. She is an awesome girl and you would be lucky to have her as a friend."

Cameron thought about it. It was kind of fun being Bianca's friend. Well, when she didn't think he was gay. "I'll think about it." And with that, Joey had a big smile across his face and shook Cameron's hand. That was weird.

Monday is also the day that Emily registers to go back to Padua. Patrick was standing outside the office. Kat saw this as her chance to talk to Patrick alone. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him. Patrick looked up and was not surprised that Kat was there.

She tried to talk in a normal tone. "I see you're still going to the principal."

"Oh no, since there's no more craziness in my life, I've turned good."

She looked down. "I probably deserve that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Why? Because you're Miss. Perfect and so you need everyone else to be perfect too."

Kat was about to start up that whole argument that she wasn't perfect, but she thought it was a bad time. "Patrick, I just--" Her sentence was interrupted by a girl coming out of the office. It just happened to be the same girl she saw last week with Patrick. Great...

"Sorry it took so long." Emily looked over at Kat and smiled. "Who's this?" Patrick didn't even want to explain who Kat was. It would cause so much drama that could be easily avoided. "No one, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her away. Emily managed to say "Ok, It was nice meeting you" before she and Patrick were out of sight from Kat.

Mandella walked up to Kat.

"Hey Kat"

Kat ignored her greeting and started going off about her problems. "Mandella I think I screwed this up big time."

"Nice to see you too…" Mandella said awkwardly.

"He's got a real girlfriend. I have to get him back. But how? Wow, I can't believe I just said that." She could just picture Bianca there saying that the first step to fixing the problem is realizing that there is a problem. Here little vision was interrupted by Mandella. "You could go to his party. It's some big Welcome Home party." Mandella produced a flyer with the word PARTY in big letters.

"For who? Who is being welcomed home??" Kat was totally confused. This was one of those moments where you wish you knew what was going on.

"That girl he was with. Her name is Emily and she used to go to this school up until about a year ago. She moved away and I guess she is coming back now. I never really noticed her."

"Lucky you. Now I am forced to notice her." Kat said this as she saw Emily and Patrick walking down the halls to their classes. Patrick looked over at Kat and then spotted the flyer. She couldn't quite tell what kind of expression was on his face. She took the flyer and walked away.

Kat went to her first hour and of course, Emily was in her class. A lot of people seemed to recognize her. Kat tried her best to ignore Emily all week. It was definitely hard. She has 2 classes in a row with her, and she had to watch her and Patrick walk together in the halls and talk during second hour. She didn't see them eat lunch together a lot, though that was because they went out to lunch.

The week went by so slow, but it was finally Friday. A.K.A, the day of Patrick and Emily's party. Kat spent hours debating on whether she should go. She decided she would, but she would go in casual attire. Of course, the wardrobe freak came in her room.

"Let me guess. You're going to Patrick's party." Bianca said jokingly.

"Yea, I thought I'd drop by."

"Really! That's what you're wearing? Jeans and a t-shirt."

"It's not the prom, Bianca." Kat said annoyingly."

Bianca's phone rang. "Hello?" It was Cameron. "Bianca, I'm sorry I've been acting cold. I guess I'll be your friend again." Bianca was ecstatic. "Thank you Cameron! Cameron? What is all that noise?" Cameron shouted into the phone for her to hear. "I'm at a party! Listen to me!" Bianca just couldn't hear him. "Look Cameron, I can't hear you. We'll talk tomorrow. Bye!" But Cameron yelled into the phone without knowing she hung up. "Bianca, I've moved on with someone else!"

Kat told her dad that she was going to Mandella's house read books and watch some classic movies. Her dad bought it and she pulled the flyer out of her pocket. She drove to the address on the flyer. It was easy to spot. The house was surrounded by tons of car. The door was unlocked so she didn't bother knocking. For such a badass, Patrick's house looked pretty normal. It looked nothing like General Zaroffs house yet. (He is from The Most Dangerous Game) The party reminded her clearly of the house party that Bianca threw.

Kat started to look for Patrick, but she couldn't find him. Maybe he was in a closet or something. She usually found people in closets. She opened the closet door and saw a couple kissing. Ok, I don't think that's Patrick. But he does look familiar. Hey, is that Cameron? Who is he kissing?

Find out in the next chapter!! Review!! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
